


To Socialize a Devil

by junjun_pon



Series: A Guide for the Care and Keeping of Devils [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Crack, Cute, Devils, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjun_pon/pseuds/junjun_pon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno wants his cute devil companion to become used to other humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Socialize a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those wonderful people to requested story elements.  
> The requests applied includes: a continuation of "To Kiss a Devil," to get the devil to call Ohno "Satoshi," to make the devil friendly, and introduce Sho ;)  
> AO3: littlebadlei  
> LJ: senna23, lilisan31, and mylack
> 
> I apologize if it's a bit messy XD

**1.)  Invite a friend over**

        Ohno Satoshi, feeling a little crazed by taking care of a cute devil for a few days, decides that in order to go out and enjoy life with his cute devil companion, he must teach Kazu-chan to be around other humans.

        “Ne, Kazu-chan~?” Ohno says. The devil appears in front of him, eating Pocky as usual. The devil wraps his cute whip-like tail around Ohno’s arm.

        “We can kiss now, right?” the devil asks.

        “No, not now. Call me Satoshi” Ohno says trying to peel the tail off his arm.

        “Satoshi? Why?” the cute devil asks.

        “I have a friend coming over, and you never call me by a name. Call me Satoshi. It'll make us seem more normal,” Ohno replies.

        “Satoshi, Satoshi~~” the devil chimes.

        Ohno blushes. The devil throws his arms around Ohno’s neck. “Can we kiss, Satoshi?” he asks with a pout.

        “ahh…” Ohno hesitates, but gives in because he enjoys being called by his first name. “Okay…” The devil gives him little kisses and hangs off his neck. Ohno manages to pry the devil off his neck.

        “Now, be a good little devil and leave my friend Sho-chan alone, okay? We can kiss as much as you want later, okay?” Ohno says, tugging lightly on Kazu-chan’s tail. The devil grins and nods. He disappears in a puff of smoke.

 

**2.)  Introduce the devil to friend**

        The doorbell rings and the cute devil appears at the door. “Kazu-chan, get away from the door,” Ohno says, rushing.

        The devil frowns, “I like the sound the bell makes.” Ohno moves him out of the way, and the devil reacts by hissing and showing his cute devil teeth. “Let me answer the bells!” the devil whines.

        “Agh, Kazu-chan, just get away from the door,” Ohno says, “You can answer the bells next time.”

        Defeated, and with kisses on the brain, he moves away from the door to let Ohno open it and invite the guest in.

        “Ah, Sho-chan. You made it!” Ohno says smiling awkwardly. The devil sees another person approaching and hides behind Ohno.

        Sho looks confused, “Do you have a dog or something now?”

        “Naw, I just picked up a devil is all,” he says casually.

        “A devil?” Sho looks at the cute devil standing behind Ohno.

        “Yeah, Sho-chan, this is Kazu-chan,” Ohno says, pushing the devil out in front. The devil has a look of fear on his face and his tail curls tightly around Ohno’s leg.

        Sho can’t help but smile charmingly, “Nice to meet you, Kazu-chan. Call me Sho.” The devil blushes, thinking that Sho offering his name is a sign of attraction in humans.

 

**3.)  Keep him off friend**

        Ohno and Sho have been sitting and chatting with some beer not long before Kazu-chan warms up to Sho and decides to sit next to him…and then rests against him…and then sits on Sho’s lap.

        “Kazu-chan, leave Sho-chan alone like I told you,” Ohno says annoyed, “You can’t just go touching people!”

        “It’s okay, Oh-chan. He’s cute,” Sho says, patting the cute devil’s head, touching the little horns. Kazu-chan looks pleased and is blushing still. Ohno begins to get jealous.

        The cute devil looks Sho in the eyes innocently, “Can we kiss?”

        Sho chuckles, “Ah, no, sorry…” He looks at Ohno confused.

        “Kazu-chan, leave Sho-chan alone!” Ohno snaps. The cute devil ignores him completely and lies on his stomach across Sho’s lap, wanting his back scratched by Sho. Sho complies, receiving the devil’s cute tail wrapping around his leg.

        “Shooo~ Can we kiss now?” the devil asks cutely. Sho looks at Ohno and Ohno glares at him.

        “Not now, Kazu-chan,” Sho replies, pressured from Ohno.

        Ohno gets up and unwraps the devil’s tail and lifts him off Sho’s lap. The devil thrashes around and whines as Ohno carries him to the bedroom and sits him down. “Satoshi!” the devil roars.

        “You cannot sit on people and ask for kisses. Only I can give you kisses, understand?” Ohno says angrily. He crosses his arms.

        The devil glares and thumps his tail against the bed.

        “I promise. I’ll give you kisses later if you’re good and leave us alone for the rest of the afternoon,” Ohno says. “From now on, you do not touch other people, or get all slithery on them…”

        The cute devil sighs in a little huff, a small puff of smoke coming from his lips.

 

**4.)  Keep him busy**

        The rest of Sho’s visit, the devil plays his DS and snacks on Pocky in the living room within eyesight of Sho and Ohno. He fights urges to lie across Sho’s lap again, but decides that kisses later from Ohno would be an even bigger reward.

 

**5.)  Reward him for good behavior**

        After Sho was long gone and both Ohno and the devil had gotten their bath, Ohno settles into bed, waiting for his devil companion to fly in and latch onto his side. The cute devil dives into the bed and looms over Ohno.

        “Ne, Satoshi… I want kisses. I was good,” Kazu-chan says.

        Ohno sighs and pulls him down gently, pressing their lips together in a meaningful kiss. Ohno closes his eyes and holds the devil close, thinking one kiss was good enough.

        “Ne, I want more. You said as much as I want…” the devil complains.

        Feeling lazy, Ohno makes an offer, “You can kiss me as much as you want then.”

        The devil giggles and gives Ohno a shower of cute little devil kisses. After thirty minutes of devil kisses, Kazu-chan settles in and relaxes, resting his tail across Ohno’s stomach. He watches Ohno in the dark.

        “You’re eyes are glowing, it’s kind of scary…” Ohno says quietly. The devil closes his eyes.

        “I hope Sho comes to scratch my back again…” the cute devil whispers.

        “No, you don’t,” Ohno replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have any requests of things you may want to see in future releases (ex: how to feed a devil, how to bathe a devil, etc.), please leave a comment :D


End file.
